Color Rojo
by merylune
Summary: Itachi estaba vivo, Hinata cuidaba de él y la vida de sasuke no podria ser mas caotica especialmente cuando su hermano despierta y arremete contra ella por ser una Hyuga, maldita Hyuga y su rojo en las mejillas...para concurso "colores" de sasuhinista naci y asi morire XD voten onegai! y "demo" es dimunitivo de demonios pero mas gentil no en sentido de porque


**Disclaimers:** Estos personajes no me perteneces son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y los utilizo son fines de lucro solo para diversión.

**NOTA: **este fic es escrito para el concurso colores del foro "suhinista nací y así moriré" así que les pido a quienes lo leen y quieran dejar un comentario que le coloquen una **calificación d 1a 5** según les haya gustado la historia. Gracias.

"**ROJO"**

Un mes, dentro de un mes cumpliría sus dieciocho años, dentro de un mes seria el único jefe del clan Uchiha, su hermano Itachi quien milagrosamente no murió en aquella batalla no estaba en condiciones de dirigir su pequeño clan, tenia sabiduría y era un gran estratega pero para ser líder debía poder usar su línea sanguínea y estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo aun.¿Porque?, simple, estaba mal herido desde aquella cruzada y Hyuga estaba tratando de curar sus ojos con las técnicas que había adquirido en medicina ninja ayudada con su poderoso Byakugan.

Quien creería que el destino les jugara una pasada como aquella, un miembro del clan del cual eran rivales sus familias desde hace miles de años, quizás mas y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle a recuperar su vista. Todo para que, para resarcir el daño que la aldea les había hecho en el pasado, problema que no fue ni era su pecado y se sentía culpable. Una chica rara definitivamente eso era Hinata Hyuga.

-Disculpe Uchiha-san, necesito que me indique donde esta el botiquín, demo…su hermano tiene fiebre muy alta y necesito bajársela. De seguro allí tendrán algún medicamento, sino iré a comprar alguno.

-Es la primera puerta del pasillo a la derecha. El botiquín esta tras la puerta.

-Gracias.

Cuando demonios había entrado tanto a su vida y a la de su hermano como para permitirle entrar y salir de su casa, de sus territorios, tomar las cosas que estaban dentro de aquella casa como si fueran las propias y él sentirse como si aquello debía ser así. Si su hermano estuviera conciente nunca aceptaría aquello, un Hyuga en territorio Uchiha ni pensarlo.

-Maldición, esto me esta afectando!—fue un grito de frustración, que no paso desapercibido por la chica de ojos perla, quien bajaba en ese instante por la escalera, donde minutos antes le había hablado

-¿Le sucede algo Uchiha-san?

-No

-Es que parece que algo le molesta, acaso le importuna mi presencia. Si es así me retirare y no le incomodare más.

-Mi hermano sigue con fiebre—no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y al ver que esta solo asentía con la mirada en el suelo y sus mejillas rojas suspiro pesadamente— entonces debes quedarte a cuidarlo.

-De acuerdo Uchiha-san

-Mi hermano delira cuando esta enfermo, ignora lo que diga.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?—la duda en sus ojos era palpable, sus mejillas seguían de ese color rojo brillante en sus pómulos—

-Él habla cosas sin sentido, en especial de los enemigos del clan.

-¿Habla sobre mi clan? Por eso me avisa para que yo no me sienta mal.

-Yo…-estaba impactado, por que lo hizo, seria cierto que en el fondo no quería que ella se sintiera mal por lo que su hermano pudiera decir—Hump

-Arigato Uchiha-san—La chica hizo una leve reverencia ante él-

-Me voy a entrenar con Naruto, regreso a la hora de la cena-Tomo el morral que estaba sobre la mesa y se enrumbo a la puerta de salida-

-Entonces haré oniguiris de tomate para cuando vuelva.

-También podrías hacer unos dangos, a mi hermano y a mi nos encantan y quizás si despierta le encantaría comerlos.

-Entonces los haré, ya han pasado dos meses desde que lo encontraron inconciente y puede despertar en cualquier instante.

-Nos vemos en la noche.—salio del lugar rápidamente-

Y allí de pie tras la puerta se regaño mentalmente, como demonios sucedió eso, él despidiéndose de ella, dándole explicaciones, pidiéndole hacer su platillo favorito y recordándole a que hora regresaría ¿para que?, el era libre y lo que ocurrió asemejaba a una pareja despidiéndose.

-¿Qué me has hecho?—y con esa pregunta hecha al aire, salio hacia el campo de entrenamiento, una pelea con el rubio hiperactivo le ayudaría a despejarse—

En el campo de entrenamiento su auto nombrado mejor amigo le sonreía, a su lado una chica de ojos jade le miraba ruborizada tomada de la mano del moreno escandaloso que movía su otra mano para que se acercara.

-Tienes que ser siempre tan escandaloso dobe.

-No soy escandaloso teme solo soy….mmm...…enérgico.

-No sabía que conocías palabras tan difíciles.

-Cállate y empecemos a entrenar por que hoy llevare a Sakura a cenar y pararemos antes de la cena.

-Como si me importara lo que haces.

-Al menos yo tengo novia y no como tú que te quedaras soltero por amargado.

-Mi vida no te interesa y si quisiera una novia lo haría.

-Aunque te haya perdonado la aldea por lo que hiciste en la guerra ya ninguna chica te persigue, admítelo teme ya perdiste el toque mágico.

-Vamos a entrenar o a hablar.

Toda la mañana pasaron entrenado, el lugar estaba echo un desastre parecía que una cuarta guerra hubiera arrasado el lugar, mientras bajo el único árbol que milagrosamente quedaba en pie el trío empezaba a sacar sus cosas para almorzar.

-Sakura-Chan trajiste el almuerzo que alegría—el rubio saltaba de emoción y sus ojos brillaban ante el plato de ramen instantáneo que le colocaba al frente su novia—

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo es ramen instantáneo con agua caliente.

-Estas celoso por que a mi me trajeron de almorzar y tu debes ir a comprar algo.

-Mira dobe deja de hablar estupideces mi paciencia tiene un limite y yo…-sus palabras se detuvieron ante un objeto cuadrado que descansaba en su morral, durante la discusión lo tomo para sacar algo de dinero pero se sorprendió al notarlo algo pesado, en la mañana estaba tan distraído que ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora—

-Oie teme que traes allí?—el rubio le miro sobre el hombro, el silencio a media frase de su compañero no era nada bueno y temió por un instante, aun así se acerco pero al ver algo en sus manos no soporto la curiosidad

-Sasuke-kun eso es un bento?—la pelirroja espero su respuesta ante el objeto cuadrado que sostenía en sus manos, envuelto en un suave pañuelo color rojo-

-hmp—la escuálida respuesta no se hizo esperar, tomo el bento y se sentó para comer, al abrirlo se maravillo al ver un arroz con tomate, ensalada con tomate y una pasta echa con salsa de tomate, esa Hyuga se había preocupado por él y le preparo el almuerzo.—Hyuga solo tu harías algo así-Una sonrisa sincera se asomo en sus labios para sorpresa de los presentes quienes prefirieron guardar silencio—

Al terminar el entrenamiento cada uno se retiro a sus casas, no quería llegar aun era temprano y le había informado a la chica que llegaría a la hora de la cena, tenia dos horas libres por delante así que decidió caminar para despejarse.

-Debería comprarle algo en agradecimiento o…mejor no pensaría otra cosa…pero fue muy amable y además esta ayudando a Itachi…y si piensa mal y se convierte en otra fan loca…demonios!

-Pareces algo contrariado y se ve problemático.

-Nara si te ayudan debes devolver el gesto de alguna manera cierto.

-Si es lo usual.

-Pero si esa persona confunde la situación.

-Mira Hinata podrá ser una chica pero no es una loca como las que siempre te perseguían y nunca lo será.

-Hmp eres de ayuda.

-Yo que tu pensaba en algo especial, ella es así después de todo—y si agregar otra palabra continuo su camino—

El azabache miraba todos los acaparates, pero que podrían darle a la chica que no tuviera ya, era la primogénita del clan y de seguro todo lo que deseaba lo conseguía, por que demonios el Nara le sugirió algo especial.

-¿Como sabre que darle?—pero sus pensamientos se vieron obstaculizados por una explosión cerca de allí, miro en lo alto y vio humo, una cortina de humo que provenía de los territorios Uchiha—Diablos la Hyuga!

Unos instantes después y algo agitado por correr todo le camino hasta allí se encontró con una imagen que lo dejo helado, la Hyuga estaba en el suelo al parecer no tenia heridas de gravedad uno que otro golpe sin importancia, pero sus ojos mostraban un miedo terrible, su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo…en su hermano…

-Itachi-sama por favor déjeme ir… onegai.

-NO!, como demonios un Hyuga entra en territorio Uchiha.

-Yo solo estaba cuidando de usted nada mas…demo…debe creerme.

-Imposible los Hyugas son seres sin corazón, fríos y despiadados que querías hacer envenenarme, si lo mas seguro querías darme veneno por eso llevaste esos dangos a mi habitación.

-No le digo la verdad yo…Sasuke-san dijo que eran sus favoritos…yo…yo sabia que podría despertar en cualquier instante y pensé…pensé que le gustaría comerlos.

-Mientes!—tres aspas negras se formaron en sus ojos color ojo sangre, su chakra estaba incrementándose, sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos sin duda la medicina curativa que habían utilizado en el estaba mostrando el efecto deseado.

Una pelea se llevaba a cabo y él se mantenía de pie como un espectador, aunque no podía llamarse así su hermano arremetía con fuerza con jutsus y taijutso mientras que la chica solo esquivaba lo que podía, bloqueaba otros golpes y recibía de frente los que no podía evitar pero nunca, nunca devolvió alguno.

-Ya basta que esta sucediendo aquí!

-Uchiha-san—la alegría en la voz de la oji luna era notable y el rojo en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer—

-Hermano!—en ese instante el mayor de los Uchihas dejo de golpear y se detuvo al ver a su único hermano allí de pie, pero el susodicho no le miro su vista estaba en la figura de la frágil y patética mujer con la que se estaba enfrentando—

-Déjala, ella te ha ayudado desde que te trajeron y así le pagas.

-Como, eso no puede ser un Hyuga nunca ayudaría a alguien de nuestro clan

-Pues ella lo ha hecho, te ha curado las heridas y la vista, sabia que perderías tu sharingan si no actuaba y ha estado aquí por dos meses al pendiente de ti.

-Imposible…

Itachi estaba asombrado su hermano defendía a aquella mujer y mientras discutían se había acercado a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, su mirada en ningún momento cambio de dirección hacia su persona, toda la atención del menor estaba en ella y aunque no le gustara sabia la razón aun sin que su pequeño hermano lo notase siquiera.

-No me fío de ella y no lo haré, necesito pruebas.

-Yo…yo me someteré a cualquier prueba…Itachi-sama, le demostrare que no soy como usted cree—la chica poso su mirada en sus ojos negros, su cuerpo maltrecho por los golpes apenas se mantenía de pie y estaba allí haciéndole una reverencia-

-Ya lo veremos—sin medir otra palabra tomo rumbo a la dirección de la que era su antigua habitación-

Dos meses después del incidente, las miradas furtivas de Itachi, el alejamiento de Sasuke en algunas situaciones y el ambiente pesado del lugar la tenían al borde quería correr y huir pero se había prometido curar al mayor completamente y aun le faltaba un poco, aunque su relación con el menor de los hermanos era mas tensa aun, cumpliría de eso estaba segura ese era su camino ninja.

-Uchiha-san quiere algo especial para cenar hoy—esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos detestaba aquella situación, su hermano aparecía de la nada con mala cara cada instante, se había dejado tratar para curarse por que le había convencido que debía hacerlo para poder ser el líder nuevamente, pero lo que empezó a sentir por la chica desde ese día era a lo que mas temía—

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Su hermano se había retirado del lugar y él esta solo con ella, parecía muy herida mas que en un principio y decidida a seguir con su cometido a pesar del desprecio que le mostró su hermano hace unos momentos, quiso matarla y ella solo le dijo que aceptaría cualquier prueba para que le creyera buena persona._

_-Eres una tonta por que recibiste los golpes._

_-No se a que se refiere._

_-Sabes que con tu línea sucesora podrías haberle bloqueado los canales de chakra y evitar que te apaleara, demonios ni un golpe le quisiste dar por que!_

_-Si hacia eso todo el esfuerzo por curarle podría haberse arruinado._

_-¿Qué?—su mirada demostró por primera vez incredibilidad, ella no le ataco por que no quería herirlo y poder curarle correctamente-_

_-Se que no soy fuerte y soy una decepción como ninja, pero le prometí aquel día que le ayudaría con su hermano y eso haré._

_-¿Por que?_

_-Demo…se lo que es perder a un ser querido y que es estar solo, se que si su hermano no era curado usted quedaría devastado y…y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

_-Por que no lo golpeaste, por que dejar que te hiriera. _

_-De haberlo hecho pensaría lo peor de mi ya suficiente tengo con…olvídelo Uchiha-san._

_-Me vas a responder quieras o no—no estaba de humor, la chica le confundía le hacia pensar y sentir tantas cosas que nunca imagino, así que le tomo del brazo y la sentó fuertemente sobre el sofá principal—_

_-Demo…me lastima…déjeme…por favor…-su voz paso a ser un susurro y a tartamudear desde cuando no la escuchaba hacerlo y por que creía que se veía tierno en ella...tierno! Su mente le estaba pasando otra ves una mala pasada—_

_-Contesta!_

_-Yo no quiero que su hermano piense que soy como los del resto de mi clan no soy de esa manera y nunca lo seré por eso…por eso soy una decepción…por eso siempre piensan lo peor de mi…_

_-¿Quiénes?, ¿Por qué?—sin duda esa joven frente a el con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y su voz calida y tranquila era toda una caja de Pandora en espera de ser abierta y él extrañamente quería descubrir que escondía en su interior —_

_-Mi clan ellos piensan siempre lo peor de mí, creen que estoy aquí para…para otras cosas que no sea curar a su hermano, me recriminan el hecho de hacerlo siempre justificándose que son el enemigo y que no merecen nada._

_-No me has contestado aun el por que._

_-Si lo he hecho yo…._

_-Te equivocas no pregunto el por que lo decidiste, por que ayudarme que buscas ganar en todo esto._

_-Nada, quise ayudarle y quiero hacerlo aun con su hermano por que se que es ser visto como el segundo, siempre estar a la sombra de su hermano… se que es que tu padre te trate como basura, que te recriminen el ser débil… se que es ver perdida al único ser que en verdad apreciabas… se que es perder a un ser querido en mi caso a Neji-Oniisan y…y no iba a permitir que usted perdiera a su única familia viva… que perdiera a su hermano._

_-Eres rara Hyuga._

_-Siempre me lo han dicho…-y sin agregar mas la peli azul se levanto del sofá y comenzó a ordenar todo el desastre creado por la pelea—la cena esta lista en la cocina si desea comer._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK—_

-Uchiha-san…Uchiha-san…

-He? Yo estaba pensando, que me decías.

-Le pregunte si deseaba algo en especial para cenar.

-Lo que prepares esta bien Hinata.

-De acuerdo, haré miso entonces.

-Saldré un momento, regresare a la hora de la cena y ya sabes si mi hermano se pone pesado solo ignóralo.

-Eso haré y cuídese mucho—la chica le sonrío, él le miro y un pequeño detalle le llamo su atención—

-¿Por que esa cinta?

-Para atar mi cabello cuando fuese necesario,…etto me la regalo Ino-chan dijo que se me veía bien.

-Hmp—otra vez había reparado en un pequeño detalle en ella, primero el rojo en sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba, luego el rojo de su pañuelo en donde siempre le envolvía el bento y ahora la delicada cinta color rojo en su cabello—

Al salir de los territorios se dirigió al pueblo pero al no querer ser atosigado con preguntas sobre su hermano o sentir miradas pesadas y despectivas aun hacia su persona invoco un jutso especial para camuflarse entre la multitud sin ser notado, andaba tranquilamente hasta que se acerco a la florería de la familia Yamanaka y una conversación entre dos mujeres lo dejo petrificado.

_-has visto otra ves la chica Hyuga esta en casa de los Uchiha._

_-Es una desvergonzada, dice que va a curar al mayor pero llega desde el amanecer y se retira hasta el anochecer._

_-Para curar a alguien solo se necesitan unas dos horas diarias, ya te imaginaras que hace el resto del día allí sola encerrada con dos hombres._

_-Quien lo creería, las mas tímidas siempre son las peores, aunque no se que es mas malo que se acostara con el menor mientras su hermano estaba inconciente o que ahora lo haga con ambos._

_-Nada bueno se puede esperar de una chica así y estoy segura que pronto saldrá con la sorpresa de estar embarazada._

_-A como es, lo mas seguro es que se lo saque si no es que ya lo ha hecho no creo que se de el lujo de cargar en su vientre a un bastardo._

_-Mi vecina dice que una vez vio en la chica marcas en su cuello, unos morados que trataba de pasar inapercibidos con maquillaje y cuando se agacho por algo en su cintura tenia marcado unos dedos fuertemente._

_-Como dejan ser ninjas de alto elite a chicas cualesquiera como esa que solo pasan de cama en cama y no les importa nada—_

Fue suficiente ya no quería escuchar mas, es imposible que la gente tenga tan mala reputación de Hinata por el simple hecho de hacer una buena acción y ayudarle con su hermano era injusto que la juzgaran por estar con ellos, si pasaba allí todo el día era su problema y el de nadie mas, ella se había empeñado en que necesitaba limpiar y cocinar par dar un toque de calidez al lugar y así mejorar la recuperación de su hermano y había accedido a regañadientes aunque ahora era diferente.

-Demonios Hinata como confiar que no me vas a traicionar, que no eres como las otras como…como saber si es correcto esto que siento en mi interior—sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su hermano de pie en la entrada de los territorios—

-Sasuke.

-Que quieres Itachi.

-Dime por que confiaste en la Hyuga.

-No lo se, se ofreció a ayudarte.

-Dime por que la dejaste.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo se con un demonio Itachi cuando vas a ceder y recapacitar ella solo quiere ayudar! Hinata no es como el esto de su clan es diferente….es especial!

-Ahora le llamas por su nombre.

-Yo…-se percato del pequeño detalle, de unos días para acá ya no era Hyuga era Hinata—

-Que sientes al verla, al tenerla cerca, que sentiste la primera vez cuando te ofreció ayuda y quiero que me seas sincero.

-Maldición Itachi para que quieres que te responda!

-Solo hazlo y lo veras.

-No se lo que vi la primera vez solo llego me hablo a duras penas por que tartamudeaba, tenia en sus mejillas su típico color rojo y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial que me incito a cree que de verdad quería ayudarte.

-Y ahora que piensas de ella, que es lo que deseas.

-Diablos hermano no se pienso que es buena y gentil, amable, calida siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre pendiente de ti y de mi de nuestras necesidades…-en ese momento la imagen de Hinata con un mandil rojo con el símbolo de los Uchiha que usaba su madre y el cual ella utiliza para cocinar apareció en su mente y divago su respuesta sin pensar-es una chica especial cuando ella entra a la habitación el lugar se ilumina y ese olor a fresas que emana tan dulce te envuelve, su sonrisa te reconforta y solo deseas admírale todo lo que puedas, hacerla sentir como en casa, quererla y protegerla por que no merece menos que eso, al verla deseo que su rostro sea lo ultimo que mire antes de cerrar los ojos y que su voz me despierte en las mañanas, quiero…no necesito de ella en mi vida, es como si su ausencia se llevara el aire a mi alrededor y me matara lentamente, su sola presencia hace palpitar mi corazón y llenarme, a su lado no me siento vacío, me siento completo…

Y allí de pie frente a su hermano reparo en todo lo que dijo, en cada una de las palabras que salio de sus labios al pensar en Hinata de todos esos sentimientos que lo confundían pero que ya habían sido expresados claramente, estaba enamorado de la chica perdida y completamente enamorado de ella, con algo de temor en su interior volteo a ver a su hermano mayor si este no lo aceptaba y dañaba a Hinata estaba seguro que no se lo perdonaría nunca y que lo mataría si le llegase a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos

-Quita esa cara no le haré daño no a menos que te haga daño ella a ti.

-Seria un imposible Hinata piensa en los demás antes que en si misma, no le interesa lo que digan de ella.

-así que y has escuchado lo que se habla de ella por estar aquí y aun así deseas tenerla a tu lado.

-No me importa el pueblo o lo que hablen, conozco a Hinata y se de lo que es capaz y de lo que no.

-Quieres una prueba de su fidelidad.

-Que tramas.

-¿Has notado las marcas en su cuello y en su cintura?—por primera vez en toda su conversación el rostro serio de su hermano cambio, su boca se curveo en una sonrisa cínica que ya empezaba a detestar-

-Eso es mentira…ella nunca…tu jamás….imposible!

-Veremos que tan buena es, usa el jutsu de camuflaje y sígueme, por más que veas y quieras intervenir no lo hagas.

-Sea lo que sea no intervendré—y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos se mimetizo con el ambiente—

Los hermanos caminaron hacia la casa, dentro la chica preparaba la cena en la cocina, su hermano camino hasta estar en su espalda y la joven dio un respingo al sentirlo tan cerca, las manos de su hermano viajaron hacia el jugo a su lado pero al tomarlo y pasarlo sobre la cabeza de ella accidentalmente se derramo empapándola toda

-Gomenasai Hyuga.

-Fue…fue un accidente Itachi-sama.

-Si te quedas así te enfermaras y terminaras toda pegajosa, debería ir a darse una ducha.

-No quiero importunar.

-Por primera ves intento ser amable y así me pagas, ve a ducharte imagino que tienes cambio de ropa en tu mochila.

-Ha…hai—y como un rayo la oji perla salio rumbo a la sala por sus cosas—

-Que pretendes hermano

-Solo has lo siguiente mira…-le contó lo que planeaba, no estaba de acuerdo pero le seguiría el juego hasta donde soportara, todo por Hinata-

Diez minutos más tarde la chica salia de la ducha con el cabello mojado y con su abrigo de repuesto en la mano, estaba tan absorta secándose su larga cabellera que no reparo en Itachi que entro por la puerta hasta que la acorralo contra la pared.

-Itachi-sama déjeme…déjeme ir…onegai…

-Por que Hyuga dime una buena razón para que me aleje y lo haré—la chica temblaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, su cara debía ya haber adquirido ese color rojo y su esencia masculina ya debería haberla impregnado mientras el le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja—

-Yo…demo…su hermano podría regresar y vernos y…no esta bien esto…onegai…

-Que no esta bien, eres una chica y yo un chico no hay nada de malo—ahora su rostro había bajado a su cuello donde lo lamia incesantemente—

-Yo…esto...no esta bien...yo no puedo…usted no puede…Sasuke-kun…él podría…pensar mal…y…yo…no…demo…no lo soportaría.

-¿Por qué?—ahora sus manos estaba en su diminuta cintura palpando e intentando ir más arriba lentamente—

-Yo…yo…por favor déjeme ir…

-Déjame adivinar estas enamorada de mi hermanito verdad—en ese instante Sasuke vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían por completo y como asentía con vergüenza, pensaba que su hermano se estaba pasando pero a que quería llegar con esto, hasta donde quería poner a prueba la fidelidad de Hinata—

-Itachi-sama onegai…-y esa suplica fue el detonante para actuar del menor de los hermanos—

-Que esta sucediendo aquí!

Los ojos alarmados de la chica fueron notables, Sasuke estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta y ella aun seguía con Itachi contra su cuerpo, los ojos rojos de Sasuke mostraban el enfado que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Sasuke-san no es lo que piensa, veras….

-Hermanito llegas en mala hora, pensé que te tardarías más.

-Aun nadie responde a mi pregunta—debía seguirle el juego a su hermano, le juro ante la memoria de su clan que si la Hyuga pasaba esta prueba correctamente la aceptaría y dejaría de hacerle su vida un infierno, solo por eso, solo por ella había accedido a esta situación tan baja—

-Que crees que hacíamos, ella me quiso seducir y yo soy hombre hermano no pude contenerme debes entender—se había adelantado a la repuesta de la chica, sabia que por el shock tardaría en responder y aprovecho la situación para guiarla por el camino que deseaba, que haría ahora lo desmentiría seguramente—

-Hinata es eso cierto—volteó en dirección a ella y la vio bajar la cabeza mientras tomaba su morral y su abrigo del suelo, la vio colocárselo y levantar la mirada llena de osadía—

-Si Sasuke-san es cierto yo seduje a su hermano, medí todas sus reacciones es mas he venido haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-Por que…

-Para que mas para hacerlo humillarse al tomarme, que mas vergüenza para un Uchiha que caer en las redes de una Hyuga.

La determinación en sus ojos era palpable, el tono de su voz era irreconocible no parecía la misma chica gentil que le sonreía y se avergonzaba por cualquier situación, esa no era la misma Hinata con la que había tratado desde hace cuatro meses.

-Mientes tu no eres así, tu no te comportas así, no eres como los otros de tu clan—estaba desesperado, en que momento había recorrido la distancia que los separaba para tomarle de los brazos y zarandearla con fuerza esperando que dijera que todo era una vil mentira—

-Sasuke-san déjeme onegai…me hace daño—sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, allí estaba esa voz dulce llena de miedo y vergüenza allí estaba otra ves esa mirada calida y sincera opacada por unas gruesas lagrimas que peleaban por salir pero era un esfuerzo inútil por que su dueña no quería dejarlas escapar-

-¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras entonces Hyuga?—No fue Sasuke quien abrió la boca, fue Itachi quien recién venia saliendo del trance que le llevaron esos vocablos—

-Yo…yo…- la fuerza y valentía que pretendió tener se derrumbaron junto con ella al igual que las lagrimas le ganaron la batalla—yo debía hacerlo.

-Hinata…

-Si Sasuke-Kun me creía entonces no habría problemas, Itachi-sama ya esta repuesto casi al cien por ciento ya solo le queda descansar y se repondrá podrán vivir juntos y felices, ser una familia como debió haber sido y…y si yo desmentía a Itachi-sama frente a su hermano…quizás lo odiaría y…y…no podía permitir eso…

-Hinata estas diciendo que dijiste eso para que no me riñera con mi hermano—el rostro de ambos Uchiha era de sorpresa absoluta, esa mujer frente a ambos que lloraba sin cesar sentada en el piso del baño prefería hacerle creer lo peor de si misma antes que verlos pelearse—

-Yo…demo…debo irme.

Rápidamente se puso en pie pero no por voluntad propia sino por la mano del mayor que le tiro hacia arriba y la rodeo para abrasarla fuertemente.

-I…Itachi-sama.

-Hinata prométeme que nunca lo harás sufrir y que siempre buscaras su felicidad-miro a su hermano impactado—la felicidad para ambos.

Luego de unos instantes le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares y la soltó mientras le sonreía a ella.

-Te he tratado mal, te he golpeado y herido en este tiempo que llevo despierto y nunca te quejaste, buscabas la manera de que mi hermano no viera como te torturaba y ahora estuviste a punto de sacrificar lo que sentías por él solo para que pudiéramos quedarnos ambos como una familia, tomaste la decisión de verte como la villana y recibir su odio solo por verlo feliz, eso habla muy bien de ti además de todas las acciones que has hecho por nosotros y créeme que estoy orgulloso de darte la bienvenida a la familia.

-Itachi-sama yo...gracias.

-Ahora ve por tus cosas a casa de tu maestra y tráelas desde hoy este será tu hogar y no importa lo que se diga o lo que las personas pueden inventar eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y eso es lo mas importante.

-Como sabe que yo…

-Soy un gran ninja y créeme que se averiguar muy bien las cosas, ahora ve y Sasuke acompáñala.

-Hai…y de nuevo gracias Itachi-sama.

-Llámame solo Itachi las formalidades no son necesarias entre familia.

-Etto…arigato.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la mansión rumbo a la casa de la maestra de Hinata, situación que rondaba en los pensamientos del Uchiha.

-Hinata por que no vives en la mansión con tu clan.

-Yo…mi padre me desterró luego de la guerra.

-Pero diste lo mejor y sin ti Naruto nunca hubiera reaccionado y matado a Madara.

-No fue por eso…

-Fue por la decisión de cuidar de Itachi verdad.

-Hai.

-Entonces ya no eres una Hyuga.

-Eso parece…aunque quizás mi padre ceda en algún tiempo.

-No era una pregunta, ya no serás mas una Hyuga…Hinata Uchiha suena mejor.

-Pe…pe…pero Sasuke-san yo…

-Solo Sasuke, las formalidades no se ven bien entre una pareja.

-Pa..pare…pareja—las fuerzas abandonaron a la chica y cayo en una profunda oscuridad—

-Hmp será muy divertido ver hasta donde puedes ponerte roja, y sabes creo que se convertirá en mi color favorito, ah si en especial la noche de bodas Hinata por que no titubeare deberás usara un negligé de ese color y lucirlo para mi que no te quede la menor duda.

Todo comenzó con una mirada y un rojo en sus mejillas al proponerle ayudarle con su hermano, continuo con un almuerzo envuelto siempre delicadamente en un pañuelo rojo, luego con ese mandil rojo de su madre que acentuaba su hermosura dándole un toque hogareño donde ella lo luciese, había rematado con la cinta en sus largos y sedosos cabellos con olor a aquel fruto rojo que tanto había comenzado a gustarle…la fresa, pero en verdad lo que le cautivo de es mujer fue su aura y si tenia que ponerle un color seria rojo, el color de la pasión, del amor del coraje..era el color del hilo del destino que unía a las personas…y claro esta el color de su comida favorita los tomates.

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios con la calificación d para el concurso porfas no se olviden de calificar siiiiii besos.**


End file.
